


Raw Wet Dream

by MeeMeeHeart777



Series: Parasite Eve [14]
Category: Parasite Eve
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Caught, Come Shot, Doggy Style, Dream Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, French Kissing, Gay Porn Hard, Gay Sex, Hand Jobs, Hardcore, M/M, Missionary Position, Oral Sex, Rare Pairings, Surprise Ending, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-09 16:24:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11108346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeeMeeHeart777/pseuds/MeeMeeHeart777
Summary: Blank has a wet dream about Cray. Takes place before Episode 3. Pairing(s): Blank/Cray, one-shot.





	Raw Wet Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Parasite Eve or any of the characters. They belong to Square Enix.
> 
>  
> 
> Raw Wet Dream
> 
>  
> 
> Pairing(s): Blank/Cray
> 
> Warnings: M/M, HJ, oral, anal, minor language, one-shot, complete.
> 
> Summary: Take place before Episode 3. Blank has a wet dream about him and Cray.
> 
> This story contains male x male sex! And first time doing an M/M pairing of the entire Parasite Eve series (To Love Me and Talk to Me don't count; No. 9 was a golem). 
> 
> Italics are the dream, bold is the date.
> 
> Enjoy!

**December 24, 2013, 11:00 PM**

**New York City, NY; Present Time**

Blank watched as Cray exited the room. Now where is he's going right now?

"All right. I'm gonna take a shower before I begin my mission," Aya said, as she went to the locker room. That leaves Hyde and Blank in the room.

"I'm gonna head out for a while. Keep this place in touch until I get back. Okay?" Hyde said, telling him.

"Okay. I promise," Blank said.

"Good," Hyde said, before leaving the room.

Blank is the only one left in the room. Bored, he decided to fall asleep until the two get back. So he leaned back in his chair and fell asleep...

_He walked around the empty streets, trying to look for shelter. Eventually, he found an apartment and went inside._

_The apartment has a living room, kitchen, bathroom and one bedroom. He decided to investigate who's apartment is this. When he opened the door to the bedroom..._

_...the bedroom has scented vanilla candles scattered around the room. And it was very clean. And the person who is on the bed was Cray. He was completely naked, but has a towel wrapped around his lower part._

_"Uhm...hey? Did I entered the wrong apartment?" Blank asked._

_"No. I have something to tell you: do you like me?" Cray asks him._

_"Uhm...I...I think...yes..." Blank stammered._

_"Well then, come here."_

_Nervous, Blank walked up to him and all of a sudden, Cray's tongue met his in a very sweet, yet very steamy French kiss. The feeling of Cray's tongue swimming around his made Blank shudder and moan with complete pleasure. The two started holding onto one another. Blank even got the feeling of Cray's arms being wrapped around him like a very warm blanket._

_When they pulled away from the kiss, Blank whispered, "Cray?"_

_"What?" He raised his eyebrow._

_"Take me..." Blank begged him._

_Losing his breath for a little while, Blank went down on his knees. With his hands on the towel, he removed it from his groin, having his little friend emerge from the white, fluffy towel. Blank was now at a lost of words. He was now face-to-face with Cray's limp, yet throbbing 10-inch cock._

_"You look amazing..." Blank hypnotically gasped._

_"Thanks," Cray whispered. "Don't be shy now."_

_Luckily, he don't have to wait as Blank made him shudder with a teasing, yet enticing lick. After reaching up to the tip, Blank plunged down on his cock, relishing the fresh taste of Cray for the first time. He tasted so sweet like the sweetest type of vanilla that Blank could ever taste. As Blank's tongue flickered all around the tip of his cock, Cray's legs spazzed a little in surprise. Cray had to admit that Blank's sharp tongue looked very ticklish when circled all around the rim. It brought a pleasing smile to his face when Blank used his right hand to caress the texture of Cray's scrotum. Every time he would either rub or squeeze onto them, Cray would moan and spasm a little bit more._

_After minutes of sucking and teasing him every chance Blank got, he was shaking uncontrollably._

_"Oh, I'm gonna cum!" Cray grunted as he came inside of Blank's mouth. After Blank sucked off the rest of his cum, he got up and stared at Cray._

_"Now what?" He asked him._

_"Maybe I can fuck you?" Cray said._

_"Sure." Blank responded back with a whisper._

_Cray playfully shoved him by the warm bed. This time, it was time to undress Blank. As a smirk lit up his face, Cray undid the button to Blank's pants, zipped them down and pulled them off, letting his 9-inch member emerge from the fabric._

_"This may hurt a bit..." Cray warned him._

_"I don't care, just give it to me!" Blank said, shaking his head in desperation._

_Getting his approval, Cray positioned his huge cock around Blank's anus. With a deep breath, he shoved himself inside Blank, forcing him to react in a very loud moan._

_Slowly yet nicely, Cray spread Blank's legs and thrusted his hips into him with perfect ease. While he was doing that, Blank took the time to get himself off by pacing his hand up and down on his own cock. This kind of sensation brought him much more loud moans coming from his body._

_Seeing the way Blank loved his thrusting, Cray backed away for a little while and pushed again, lodging his throbbing cock into his anus. It was starting slow and easy, but soon, Cray was about to give it to him fast and furious._

_"Harder! Go harder!" Blank pleaded to him._

_Cray agreed to this and started thrusting inside him hardly. He smacked onto him furiously, which made Blank moan loudly._

_After a good 4 minutes, he completely stopped thrusting. What else did he have in mind?_

_"Now...turn around..." Cray whispered right to his face._

_Blank managed to roll himself on all fours directly on the bed. He even managed to show off a little bit by shimmying his own butt just to tease Cray, who was basically jerking himself off just to keep his erection up. Just the sight of Blank's firm curvaceous butt was enough to keep his heart going._

_"I'm ready for you..." Blank winked at him._

_Smirking back at him, Cray approached him and fit his 10-inch cock straight inside Blank's anus. Once again, Blank took in a very strong moan, feeling his cock ram him like a linebacker. This time, Cray was stepping up his thrusts, going so extra fast inside his anus. As he continued to thrust in and out, Blank resumed jerking his cock for amusement._

_Cray's cock started getting redder and redder each passing second. He knew that the redder it got, the bigger the orgasm would be. Their combined moans and grunts almost sounded like beautiful notes of a song. But soon, there would be a climax, a brilliant ending to the song._

_And then, both of their cocks started to shake. It was finally time for them to release their orgasm._

_"Oh shit, I'm gonna cum! I'M GONNA CUUUUUM!" Cray cried out._

_"M-me too...!" Blank cried out as well._

_With one final thrust, they screamed out as both of their seeds released at one time. Cray filled Blank up with his cum, filling his anus up fully. Blank had blasted his seed on the bed and his chest._

_"Get some on my face," Blank said as Cray shafted his cock crazily right in front of Blank's face until he came again with a groan._

_His cock shot out an enormous amount of vanilla-flavor cum and landed slikfully right on Blank's whole face, his eyes and right inside his mouth. It even landed on his hair._

_This kept going on until..._

_"Wake up!"_

The voice had woke Blank up. When he looked down, he discovered that his pants was wet due to the wet dream.

"So, you dozed off?" That voice appeared to be Aya. "He is not going to like this..."

Thinking, Blank said, "Fuck you!"

 

**Author's Note:**

> And that concludes the story! Sorry for the silly ending; ran out of ideas to end it.
> 
> Oh well. Hope you enjoyed this story! Remember to give kudos or comment if you like the story. Got any suggestions? Comment!
> 
> Until then, good night!


End file.
